goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Rourke
Jackson "Jack" Rourke is the main protagonist in the 2011 video game ''Need For Speed: The Run'', who is controlled by the player therein. His voice is played by the American actor Sean Hardy Faris. Sean Faris known for his roles in Jake Tyler in Never Back Down, Kyo Kusanagi in The King of Fighters, and Rick Penning in Forever Strong. Jack Rourke is known for heavily exclaiming profanities. Jack is on the list of fugitive man running from both the Mob and the Police. He is chased by the police due to street racing (joyride) and vehicle thefts. He is also chased by the mob due to Jack's arrogance and cockiness, which made him have a large debt, which he owes to the Mob. He joins a colossal illegal street racing event "The Run" '' via associate with Sam Harper. He must win the event while to elude himself from both The Mob and The Police. Although in profile of him in Need For Speed The Run didn't say when his birthday was , but from Sean Hardy Faris itselfs , he was born at March,25 1982 (34 years old) In Need For Speed The Run In ''Need for Speed: The Run, Jack is a player-controlled character. In the The Run mode, he races across America from San Fransisco (West Coast) to New York (East Coast) divided into 10 stages. He races against 210 racers, with the first ones to reach the finish line will be awarded $25,000,000. He needs to race with a lot obstacles from police and mob. The Stages Jack needs to pass : Stage 1 (West Coast / The Embarcadero) (first stage) Stage 1 opens with Jack duct taped to the steering wheel of a Porsche 911 Carrera S that is being hoisted and dropped into a crusher by a crane. Jack successfully escapes from the crusher and steals an Audi RS4 as he attempts to escape from The Mob. The Mob notices him and promptly pursues Jack. The pursuit ends when Jack crosses the railway before being involved in a collision with a train. Jack meets long-time friend Sam Harper in a Chinese restaurant. As they begin to discuss Jack's troubles with the Mob it becomes clear that Jack and Sam both grew up together in the same neighbourhood. Calvin Garrett walks past the two and this prompts Sam to let Jack know of a means of escaping his debt with the Mob. They head around back where they see Mila Belova leaving with her Run equipment. Sam places a briefcase in a dumbwaiter lift which is then hoisted and returned back down with the case being replaced with a tablet device. The tablet is encoded with the route of The Run. Jack heads to his garage in San Francisco and chooses a car to enter The Run with. The Police begin to shut down San Francisco and stop any racer from leaving the city as Jack makes his way to the start line of The Run at Nob Hill. Jack has to reach 150th position upon reaching Las Vegas but must first leave San Francisco before the police close the Golden Gate Bridge. The long drive begins across the state of California (http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Need_for_Speed:_The_Run/The_Run#Stage_1). Stage 2 (National Park) After driving on the West Coast, passing San Francisco and the Altamont Pass, Jack enters the region of the Yosemite National Park. Jack soon finds a rival with a passion for more than just The Run itself. Marcus Blackwell wants Jack out of the race and in a body bag after his escape from the crusher. He will do whatever he can at any point he can with his signature Aston Martin One-77. ( http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Need_for_Speed:_The_Run/The_Run#Stage_2 ) Stage 3 (Death Valley) Stage 3 begins as Jack enters Death Valley and ends in Las Vegas. Jack has to race through a sand storm with severely reduced visibility in the centre of the lifeless Death Valley. He will also encounter Nikki and Mila as well as the highway police. Reaching Las Vegas becomes all too real for Jack as he has to ditch his car after being nearly busted at a police roadblock. He's given a new goal; 50th position at Chicago. ( http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Need_for_Speed:_The_Run/The_Run#Stage_3 ) Stage 4 (Desert Hills) Stage 4 opens with Jack going straight to the top of the police wante d list after his entanglement with them in Las Vegas. He has to cover ground in Nevada quickly and rushes out of Las Vegas in the dead of night. Jack will cross the state of Nevada before the police catch up with him and his rivals in Zion National Park, Utah. It quickly becomes a desperate game of cat and mouse into Colorado and into the snowy clue of what is to come along the Million Dollar Highway. (http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Need_for_Speed:_The_Run/The_Run#Stage_4) Stage 5 (The Rockies) Stage 5 opens with Jack running in the midst of a tight pack of racers along the icy and slippery Interstate 70. The snow proves to be the biggest enemy as Jack covers ground in Colorado. The rivals start to push Jack to breaking point along the dangerous mountain roads as they climb higher and higher towards the inhospitable peaks. Jack reaches the summit of the Rocky Mountains in central Colorado and is faced with a conflict; turn back or risk it all along a closed highway. The decision is made for him as a rival nearly runs him down and drives onto the closed highway. Jack has to beat the rival and make it to the other side of Independence Pass. In the last race of Stage 5, Jack needs to compete against a racer with an Audi R8 (http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Need_for_Speed:_The_Run/The_Run#Stage_5). Stage 6 (The Plains) Stage 6 pits Jack against higher performance vehicles as these rivals made it through the Rocky Mountains before the snow storm. The narrow farmland roads of Nebraska, South Dakota and Minnesota are a speed run across middle North America. The routes quickly become a series of split second choices with the tight packs of traffic and blind jumps resulting in several close calls for Jack. ( http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Need_for_Speed:_The_Run/The_Run#Stage_6) Stage 7 (Chicago Approach) Stage 7 is Jack's assault on Chicago and his desperate bid to reach position 50 before reaching the city. Jack has to fight off several rivals during his approach on Chicago through Wisconsin and Illinois. The country roads leading to the Kennedy Expressway are dense and technical with little room for driver error. Jack's time along the expressway attracts the attention of the Mob and ultimately their attempt on his life in Lower Wacker, Chicago. (http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Need_for_Speed:_The_Run/The_Run#Stage_7) Stage 8 (The Great Lakes) Stage 8 joins Jack as he tries to leave ruined Downtown Chicago and cross the remainder of Illinois with the Mob hot on his trail. Audi vehicles are Jack's only option. The highways of Ohio get Jack back into The Run but the Mob has Jack in their sights and don't let up their aggression towards him. He has only one goal now; reach New York City in first place or lose it all. The Mob push and push against Jack with him eventually being forced from his pursuit of first place in Cleveland, Ohio. The events in Cleveland's industrial district work in Jack's favour with Sam's connections giving him a final chance for victory. (http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Need_for_Speed:_The_Run/The_Run#Stage_8) Stage 9 (State Forest) Sam's connections have landed Jack in the presence of Uri, a mechanic for some very high-performance vehicles. Sam has arranged for Jack to take one of Uri's cars that will put him at level pegging with the rivals found in Stage 9. Jack has to very little time to reach New York City and still a great deal of rivals to overtake. He finds himself zooming across the expressways of Pennsylvania and Interstate 68 of West Virginia before reuniting with the police in the forests of Maryland. (http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Need_for_Speed:_The_Run/The_Run#Stage_9) Stage 10 (East Coast) (final stage) Stage 10 has Jack making his way to the front of the pack with the police closing in on him and his many rivals. Pennsylvania and New Jersey are in his way as he makes his final approach towards the east coast. Jack faces off against Marcus Blackwell through the congested streets of Downtown New York City, the interconnected subway and the crowded dock yards. (http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Need_for_Speed:_The_Run/The_Run#Stage_10) Based of the Story Need For Speed The Run story mode was inspired from The Cannonball Movie (1981) . Then , the Need For Speed Movie also inspired this , but will reverse one (New York to San Fran) . Need For Speed The Run Map Note : Please the location of each stage city of the map doesn't located where it was . Please go to ALbum section to see it better . In GoAnimate Life In GoAnimate Life, Jack Rourke voiced by either Steven or Zack. He is the grounder of Marcus Blackwell, Cesar DeLeon, Eddie Cooke, Calvin Garrett, Mila Belova and Nikki Blake with Sam Harper and Uri . He's has a black jacket with a dark-ish gray clothes with a dark gray pants and gray shoes . He's also has brunette hair, moustache, beard aswell a baker chocolate eyes to resemble Sean Faris in real life and his acting in The Run. He's the 1st Need For Speed 3rd Generation, 1st Need For Speed Protagonist and 1st Need For Speed Character created in GoAnimate Life . He ever grounded Marcus Blackwell with Sam Harper in the episode of "Marcus Blackwell Gets The Aston Martin One-77 and Gets Grounded." Jack Rourke appears in Isaac Animations video in his promotion video. He also appears in AventadorClock793SLX's "Me and My Favorite Character" ''(both before and after update) and What's Going On ? #1. He is the only ''Need For Speed character to have visual update on upper clothes and viewing. Marcus Blackwell grounded video were at booming at that time due Jimmy De Santa from GTA 5 receiving a grounded series from LollipopChainsawFan2015 / HoneyLemonIsVeryCutie influenced others to make the same thing from their favorite games on the main antagonist . Marcus Blackwell was voiced by Dave (Both G4S and GoAnimate) and Professor (G4S) . In the first place , the video itself never made into YouTube channel . However , it's uploaded as part of Throwback Thursday Video Series or Throwback Video as part of remembering old things of AventadorClock793SLX in the past . In the video of it , Jack Rourke was using his 1st visual made by AventadorClock793SLX . And Sam Harper wore her necklaces . However in VU 2 , all scars of Jack Rourke and necklaces of Sam Harper were removed to easy other user to made Jack Rourke and Sam Harper in GoAnimate . Marcus Blackwell keep remains as it started . And due of old video at that time , bad grammar is major things / flawful are protruded in this video . And other things weren't resisted are the Aston Martin One-77 . It wasn't almost has the same things with the original Aston Martin One-77 "Marcus Blackwell Signature Edition . The color of the car wasn't identical as well due the color of Marcus's Signature Edition One-77 was dark purple instead of black . On July,18 2015 , 8 days before the removal of non-business theme , Marcus Blackwell received the final series with ended he being grounded for 27 years and sent to prison for the same year for a lot of notorious acts in SIlvertonsville City on his criminal records such as ruining the grand opening of One Grand Infinity Mellifluous Silvertonsville Center , destroyed AventadorClock793SLX's Aventador and Andini's new phone , and much more . Vehicle Although in Need For Speed The Run, Jack Rourke had to change his car either destroyed (Stage 7), impacted/busted (Stage 3), damaged (Stage 8) or changed (if the race had a Shell petrol station) in the Career / The Run Mode, he does has 2 signature edition cars created by Black Box. The first one is The BMW M3 GTS "Jack Rourke Signature Edition". It is the special edition of the normal M3 GTS although doesn't change in terms of performance. The second car is The Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake "The Run Signature Edition." The car itself remade in real life with a help from Carol Shelby, although it was a Mustang in the first place Specifications BMW M3 GTS "Jack Signature Edition" Top Speed: 306 KM/H Acceleration: 4.5 sec BHP: 444@8.300 RPM Performance tier: Tier 4 Handling: Easy Drivetrain: RWD Class: Sports Value: $163.000 Manufactured year: 2010 Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake "NFS Edition" Top Speed: 302 KM/H Acceleration: 4.3 sec BHP: 750@6.200 RPM Performance tier: Tier 4 Handling: Very Difficult Drivetrain: RWD Class: Muscle Value: $83.000 Manufactured year: 2011 Album Gallery Trivia *Jack Rourke is the second Need For Speed main protagonist to a full name in game as well as a player. The first was Ryan Cooper from Need for Speed: ProStreet. *In GoAnimate Life, in the Visual Update 1, Jack Rourke used to have the hoodie jacket clothes; however, it was revised in April 2015 due the accuration. *The Shelby GT500 Super Snake ''"NFS Edition" in real life was Ford Mustang; however, the engine was swapped into Shelby GT500 one, nonetheless it was swapped from 5.0L V8 naturally aspirated engine into 5.4L V8 Supercharged engine and it was retuned . Cause of it , the car was retuned and boosted till 750HP at 6.200rpm. *There is only one official Jack's Shelby GT500 "NFS Edition" and went sold out in eBay in 2015 with a cost $83.000 due the cancellation of the auction that should ran 16-26 May 2012 to the Carroll Shelby Foundation following the death of Carroll Shelby in 10 May 2012 *Jack Rourke is the last Need For Speed main protagonist to made by Black Box due Black Box shutdown in 2013 as part of EA restructuration. *Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake ''"Need For Speed Edition" ''is the last car built by Carroll Shelby itself due Carroll Shelby died in May,10 2012 . *Jack Rourke is the first Need For Speed Character to speak up in cutscene or on a race . He's also the first Need For Speed Character to swears heavily in cutscene . He mostly swears in Stage 7 . *Jack also the first Need For Speed character to fight a police . However incase of stealing police car , Ryan Cooper in Need For Speed : Undercover is the first one by stealing a Nissan GTR R35 Super State Police car in Tri-City Bay Police Department Precinct Motorpool in Sunset Hills at 6.03 pm. *The swear Jack Rourke oftenly used the word Sh in cutscene of The Run (mostly Stage 7) *Although Need For Speed : The Run didn't support Cockpit view , in some races cutscene , it's showed Jack Rourke inside the car (mostly when Sam called him using a tablet) *Jack Rourke is the second character to have Most Wanted list due successfully escape from Las Vegas while the police shutdown the city .The player of Most Wanted and Carbon is the first one after Nathan Cross submitted the data of RPD after credit of Most Wanted 2005 . *Although Jack Rourke , Uri and Sam Harper will grounds the villains of The Run , only Mila Belova and Nikki Blake will be rarely be grounded . Inverted duo friends , Marcus Blackwell is the one always be grounded . *The Mob stopped bothering Jack after Jack wins The Run Event (due Marcus Blackwell crashed in the enterance of a warehouse) in the final cutscene before credits within Sam pay 10% of the award cash of The Run ($25.000.000) from Jack debts to them . Also , the last appearance of The Mob in The Run was on the Stage 8 in Industrial District , Cleveland , OH after Mob's helicopter got destroyed by Jack's driven Audi (between Audi Quattro 20V , RS4 and R8) . *Audi vehicles are the only option for Jack to drive in Stage 8 and it can't be changed in entirely stage due no gas station . *Sam Harper is a long-time friend of Jack Rourke . They met for the every first time again in a Chinese Restaurant after escaping The Mob with a RS4 . *Jack could be wasted in Quick Time Event if he failed to escape from Gunfire in battling 49th place after The Mob crashed his car on battling Marcus Blackwell , when jumping over building . *The Police last appearance on The Run Mode is when Jack Rourke race against Calvin Garrett and his SLS AMG in New Jersey Turnpike , New Jersey , NJ . All police car from Ford Interceptor , Charger SRT8 , Nissan GTR R35 and Lamborghini Gallardo LP550-2 all involved in . Although in the credits , they appeared again chasing Jack . *Jack Rourke has to survived in subway in 4.6 miles (7.4 km) in the final race against Marcus Blackwell after Marcus shot him . Wisely using NOS , easy handling car , high performance car Tier 5 are highly recommended to survived the subway section survival . It's started when Marcus shoot Jack to the subway . After you entered it , make sure find a empty way before a train come behind/upon to you to prevent a crash (will a cost a reset button if you crash into it) It's end when a unfinished construction rail in the left after exiting the tunnel to avoid incoming trains . *In the last 0.5 miles / 0.8 km on against Marcus , slam that nitrous button ! *Jack Rourke will say "Yes!" after Marcus's One-77 crash in the enterance of the warehouse (0.1 miles) *Jack Rourke will met Sam again in a coffee shop called Agostini Cafe . It was tribute to one of Need For Speed developers in the past , Eduardo Agostini . He developed both Most Wanted and Carbon at that time . *Jack will rides a 1965 Ford Mustang Fastback at the credits . *Jack wear a pair Adidias ''"Need For Speed Limited Edition" ''shoes in The Run as part of NFS & Adidas Team Up . The shoes itselfs was sold on 3 main / major cities of The Run was played , nonetheless Chicago , San Francisco & New York . *At the elimination race to top 150th , when Jack passed Mila , it won't reward Pass XP . This one inverted with Nikki . Mila Belova returned at State Forest approach New York . *Lamborghini Gallardo Valentino Balboni LP550-2 is the last police enforcer car to appeared in The Run at final event of Stage 9 . It also the fastest police car in the game despite challenging handling rating. *From Stage 1-8 , Jack could choose any Tier 4 cars , meanwhile Stage 9-10 Jack only can choose Tier 5 cars . However , a glitch after first race of a stage could make Jack drives Tier 1,2,3 and 6 . *Jack got almost busted at Las Vegas after he crashed his car into a roadblock at Northshore Road . *Jack was on Desert Valley when Credits cutscene was played . The Desert Valley was on Stage 4 of NFS The Run . *Jack always brought the tablet every time he walked or in the car , to be connected with Sam . Concept Art Category:Characters from Need For Speed Games Category:Need For Speed The Run Category:2011 games Category:Need For Speed Category:Need For Speed Protagonist Category:BMW Owner Category:Ford Owner Category:Shelby Owner Category:Ford Shelby Owner Category:Characters who have cars Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Good Guys Category:NFS Category:NFS The Run Category:Awesome Characters Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Characters voiced by Steven Category:Characters voiced by Zack Category:Grounders Category:The Run Characters Category:NFS Characters Category:NFS Protagonist Category:Need For Speed Characters Category:Characters Category:1982 Births Category:March births Category:Characters who swears alot Category:Handsome Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Characters voiced by Evil Genius Category:Characters voiced by David